


Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ya tuve suficiente

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Near Future, Polyamory, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2018. Juan Carlos si è ritirato dal basket giocato, Pau lo seguirà a ruota tra un anno o due al massimo, Ricky è indeciso se rinnovare ancora con Minnesota o guardarsi intorno alla ricerca di una squadra più prestigiosa.<br/>Poi il Bianco, anziché fare la sua mossa e dare matto al Nero in due mosse, rovescia la scacchiera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ya tuve suficiente

** YA NO HAY VUELTA ATRÁS **

Vanessa accoglie Ricky nel suo negozio con il consueto calore di una madre che rivede per le vacanze il figlio che lavora e vive un oceano più in là, e come di consueto Ricky sente di non meritarsi neppure una delle parole affettuose o degli abbracci o dei biscotti al triplo cioccolato che gli offre, ma si china ugualmente e la bacia su entrambe le guance prima di farsi condurre nella stanzetta attigua al laboratorio, che fa da ufficio, archivio e salottino insieme. Ben presto l'aroma di caffè nero si mescola a quello di dolciumi vari, e Ricky dimentica, almeno per qualche momento, la tensione che gli irrigidisce il corpo e la mente ogni volta che si trova in sua presenza.

"Sembra che le cose ti vadano bene."

Vanessa conferma con un cenno leggero del capo, le labbra che si stirano con una certa fatica in un sorriso. "È più grande del negozio di prima. Potrei subentrare come proprietaria, ma non me la sento di fare un investimento del genere: Elsa non si accontenta dell'Universitat, è incredibile quanto possa avere le idee chiare una ragazzina di quattordici anni… vuole provare in Inghilterra o negli Stati Uniti." Ricky fischia. "Non sono il tipo da mettere un freno alle ambizioni degli altri," conclude lei, chinando appena gli occhi sulla sua tazzina.

Ricky si sta ripromettendo di informarsi su come poter fare a darle una mano senza metterla in condizione di rifiutare il suo aiuto, quando l'occhio gli cade sul cumulo di fogli che ingombra il tavolo che fa anche da scrivania: il bozzetto per la torta per il ventesimo anno al Barcelona di Juan Carlos è piuttosto fedele, quello per _la décima Liga_ un po' meno - o almeno, Ricky c'era, e ricorda una realizzazione finale piuttosto diversa, - e ancora altre torte e altri dolci. Ricorda la festa, la sua scarsissima voglia di festeggiare (come per ogni altra occasione e per svariate ragioni, c'è da dirlo, ma Ricky in cuor suo, e al suo orecchio, gli ha dato anche ragione), Marc ubriaco e Abrines anche di più. Guarda il volto di Vanessa, allora, e la maschera di forzata tranquillità sembra sciogliersi davanti ai suoi stessi occhi, come glassa lasciata al sole.

"Vane." Lei alza lo sguardo, rivolgendogli un'occhiata fermissima. "Cosa è successo?"

Vanessa sospira, rigirando il cucchiaino nella tazza vuota; ci sono lacrime e grida di frustrazione in quella lunghissima emissione di fiato, non udibili eppure presenti, e le ha trattenute tutte a viva forza. "Giurami che non ne sai niente."

"Cosa?"

Lo sguardo di Vanessa è durissimo, poi cede di colpo. "Juan Carlos è sparito."

Ricky sente distintamente il suo cuore fermarsi. "Sparito", ripete lentamente, come se fosse una parola in croato o in lituano e non ne capisse bene la corretta pronuncia o il significato.

Vanessa annuisce. "Sparito. Tre settimane fa mi ha preso da parte e mi ha detto che aveva bisogno di stare da solo per un po', e non l'ho più visto da allora."

"E non hai chiamato nessuno da tre settimane?" Ricky sente un principio di ansia impastarsi con il cioccolato sulla sua lingua. "Polizia, _Guardia Civil, Generalidad_ , pompieri, Interpol?" Per qualche motivo, l'ultima parola ha una sgradevole assonanza con Pau, l'unico nome che ha taciuto un istante prima di buttarlo lì.

Vanessa, in ogni caso, scuote il capo con tutta la tranquillità che Ricky non ha.

"Ha chiamato un paio di volte le ragazze, e un paio di volte me per dirmi di non preoccuparmi… non che sia servito. È dall'altra domenica che non siamo riusciti più a contattarlo. Aspettavo di parlarne con te… speravo fosse _con te_."

"Non capisco. Se fosse stato con me l'avresti saputo…"

"Forse. Ma è da quando Juan Carlos ha deciso di smettere che non riesco più a capirlo."

Ricky appoggia le mani contro il viso, lasciando solo il suo naso libero. "… e in ogni caso, perché pensavi che fosse con me?"

Vanessa poggia finalmente la tazzina sul tavolo, senza neppure un tintinnio. "Perché ho provato a cercarlo da Pau, e non è lì, e Pau è intontito dal panico almeno quanto me. Sembrava la risposta più… facile." Come se riuscisse a intuire la sua espressione nauseata, prova a rassicurarlo. "Non hai niente da nascondermi, Ricky. E non ho niente da incolparti. Voglio solo sapere che sta bene, perché lo amo almeno quanto lo ami tu."

Ricky si alza di scatto, con la sensazione opprimente di non poter respirare la stessa aria di Vanessa, ma le sue mani gli stringono un polso prima che possa scappare via e non mettere più, mai più piede a Barcellona, in Spagna, in Europa e nel suo stesso pianeta. "Non c'entro niente, Vane. Non ho sue notizie da giugno, sono passati due mesi. Mi dispiace che-"

"Niente." Lei gli tira un braccio, per richiamare tutto quel poco della sua attenzione non ancora obnubilato dal panico e dalla vergogna. "Niente da incolparti. Niente, chiaro? Sei sempre il mio figlioccio preferito. Anche se Juan Carlos ti vuole un bene diverso dal mio."

"Vane…"

"Giurami di aiutarmi. Ho bisogno di sapere che sta bene. E anche le ragazze. E anche tu, Pau, e chiunque gli abbia voluto bene."

"Chiama la polizia." Ricky non riesce a liberarsi da quella stretta, anche se Vanessa pesa trenta o quaranta chili meno di lui: si sente privo di ogni forza, rassegnato alla trappola che gli si è chiusa intorno. "Lo troveranno."

"Lunedì. Voglio dargli ancora un weekend, nel caso lui abbia ancora bisogno di isolarsi dal resto del mondo. Non resisterò ancora, dopo questo fine settimana. Ma se sai qualcosa, qualunque cosa…"

Ricky annuisce, singhiozza una richiesta di perdono, ma quando Vanessa fa per allungare le braccia verso l'altro e abbracciarlo, rifugge via, incespica sulla soglia dell'ufficio e si lascia _Let's Party_ alle spalle.

*

Ricky si offre al Barcelona per uno stipendio che chiunque, compresa la stessa dirigenza, ritiene scandalosamente basso - creando così una folle contrattazione in cui chi compra cerca di alzare il salario e il diretto interessato che accetta qualunque clausola pur di terminare presto questa fase; e contemporaneamente impone a Joona di convincere Ms Prokop-Taylor a non pareggiare l'offerta del Barcelona, ripetendogli almeno nove volte in due giorni che è perfettamente in sé, che della barca di soldi e di prestigio che perderà passando dalla NBA alla Spagna non gliene frega un cazzo, e minacciando di licenziarlo quando ancora insiste su un "ripensamento". Due milioni e quattrocentomila euro l'anno sono comunque un sacco di soldi, e se ha potuto farlo Juan Carlos, perché non lui? Barcellona è anche la sua casa. Non può andargli così stretta.

A Minneapolis non la prendono benissimo, e un paio dei suoi compagni gli leva persino il saluto; a Barcellona la squadra non è esattamente al settimo cielo - hanno perso il loro _Capi_ , la leggenda in terra, Gesù Cristo fatto giocatore di basket, e adesso resta un mix di pochi esperti e molti giovani o giovanissimi (quando Ricky viene a sapere che Jaime Montero è un _diciassettenne_ , che ha una data di nascita che comincia per DUE ZERO ZERO, si sente addosso il doppio dei suoi prossimi ventotto anni) ad affrontare non tanto una Liga abbordabile, quanto un'Eurolega quantomai impegnativa. Ricky è una stella NBA che torna sul continente, quindi è una stella NBA _in declino_ , perché nessuno a parte Juan Carlos Navarro è tornato indietro dall'America per avere più successo di quanto non ne avesse nello _star system_ delle franchigie americane. Giusto?

Nella partitella di allenamento cinque contro cinque che improvvisano all'istante il primo giorno di allenamenti, Ricky fa trentasei punti in soli due quarti, e prende una quantità di rimbalzi inumana. _Declino… ah, questi giovani d'oggi. Declino un cazzo._ Spiega la sua situazione personale a coach Basile a grandi linee, senza fare il nome di Juan Carlos, e l'allenatore gli concede qualche giorno a mezzo servizio, in attesa di riprendere i carichi di lavoro pieni.

*

Ricky è già arrivato alla V della sua rubrica, inanellando soltanto una serie di domande leggere, risposte inquisive e controrisposte vaghe e non esattamente convincenti, e in ogni caso dubita molto che Claver sappia qualcosa di Juan Carlos che non sia vecchio di almeno un anno o due; probabilmente l'interazione più profonda che abbiano mai avuto insieme è ancora quel certo bacio alla francese venuto fuori da un gioco della bottiglia di tre o quattro Eurobasket fa, veramente troppo alcolico per essere vero. (La risata collettiva nel vedere l'erezione poderosa di Claver svettare attraverso il pigiama per quasi dieci minuti era stata davvero perfida, quasi quanto quella che aveva commentato il viso livido e muto di Pau.) Ha saltato la P, perché Pau era comunque il primo della lista da contattare, ma alla prima chiamata non ha risposto, alla seconda nemmeno, e quando Pau ha preso a telefonarlo a raffica dopo molte ore Ricky non se l'è sentita di rispondere; in ogni caso ha chiamato Marc per secondo, prima di iniziare a scorrere la rubrica, e, sorpresa delle sorprese, Marc _non sapeva niente_. Che è un po' come venire a sapere dal caporedattore di _¡Hola!_ che salteranno il consueto numero settimanale per mancanza di notizie.

"So solo che Pau voleva passare le vacanze a Barceloneta, invece che sullo yacht, ma poi ha cambiato idea. E ha cambiato pure puttanella," ride sguaiato, tentando di trascinare anche Ricky. Donne di copertura di Pau a parte, non ha mai sentito di _quei due_ in vacanza in posti diversi per più di dodici mesi l'anno; e Barceloneta non è poi così piccola.

Deve arrivare a rintracciare gente che non è mai stata nella sua rubrica - tipo Abrines, o Jasikevičius - o non lo è più da tempo - come Ante - per realizzare che potrebbe essere a _Las aguavivas_ , un vecchio complesso in cui sia Juan Carlos che Marc hanno affittato più volte un appartamento nel corso degli ultimi anni, per organizzare quelle vacanze di gruppo senza mogli e fidanzate cui Ricky ha preso parte soltanto una o due volte. Un'altra di quelle cose che Vanessa non dovrebbe sapere, insomma, e che è bene che, nel caso, non sappia mai.

La villetta affaccia su un corridoio sterrato che porta a una spiaggia poco battuta, ed è ancora come se la ricorda Ricky - a parte la macchia di vernice scrostata intorno alla finestra che dà sul mare, e il giardinetto incolto e pieno di erbacce, e il silenzio che si concilia benissimo col rumore delle onde non troppo lontano, ma che non fa parte dei suoi ricordi come invece lo è lo stereo di Marc al volume massimo e collegato a _sei_ amplificatori. "Juanki?" chiama da fuori, affacciandosi prima alla finestra - che dà su una cucina vuota e in moderato disordine - e poi alla porta, chiusa ma non a chiave. "Juanki!" Ha poche possibilità di trattenere ancora il panico mentre si aggira nelle poche stanze di quella casa, ma quando arriva all'ultima, la camera da letto che dà le spalle al mare, si ferma di botto sulla soglia. "Cristo santo."

Juan Carlos è lì, addormentato in una posizione assurda - seduto a terra e sdraiato per metà, la schiena contro il letto, tre o quattro bottiglie vuote o semirovesciate sul pavimento di gres, nel raggio di un metro da lui. All'odore di chiuso si è aggiunto quello di sudore e quello, molto più sgradevole per il pur considerevole naso di Ricky, di alcol.

Scavalca un mucchietto di abiti e una bottiglia, e ne calcia un'altra che schizza via da una parte all'altra della stanza - finendo da qualche parte sotto il letto - per raggiungerlo, perché sembra troppo immobile anche solo per essere vivo. Ricky lo scuote, lo chiama due o tre volte, e le palpebre di Juan Carlos tremolano per qualche istante prima di sollevarsi.

"Va' via," biascica Juan Carlos. Ricky lo schiaffeggia una volta sola, con forza, girandogli in parte la testa nell'urto. Non ha mai provato una rabbia simile, nemmeno quando una parte del suo ginocchio si è spezzata e ha dovuto buttare un anno di carriera al cesso, nemmeno quando per colpe non sue si è visto buttato fuori dai playoff - _ancora_. Se anche Juanki ha deciso di tradirlo, allora il mondo è un inganno che non vale nemmeno la pena di essere vissuto.

"Alzati."

"Vaffanculo."

"Alzati!" Ricky lo prende per la maglietta, riesce perfino a tirarlo su, come se Juan Carlos non pesasse niente rispetto a lui: la sua debolezza, più che farlo infuriare, adesso lo spaventa. Juan Carlos si ritrova seduto sul letto e gli mette le mani addosso, prova a spingerlo via, gli tira due pugni che lo centrano a una spalla e allo stomaco. Ricky afferra Juan Carlos alla nuca, per i capelli secchissimi, e gli sfiora le labbra con le proprie, ignorando il sapore forte di alcol e la pressione delle sue mani contro il petto. La resistenza di Juan Carlos cede di colpo, si ritrae, e Ricky non fa nulla per riprovare a baciarlo, turbato com'è da quella versione di _Juanki_ che non avrebbe mai voluto conoscere; Juan Carlos si ritrae e cade all'indietro, affondando la testa nel cuscino spiegazzato, e riprende a dormire profondamente quasi all'istante.

*

"L'ho trovato."

Il sospiro di sollievo di Vanessa è così profondo che Ricky ha l'impressione di sentirselo sul collo, insieme al vento che si alza dal mare di Barceloneta e gli scompiglia i capelli. Parlano per una decina di minuti, ma Ricky non se la sente di dirle alcunché sulle condizioni in cui ha trovato Juan Carlos, e piuttosto le racconta di una crisi personale - cosa che probabilmente non è del tutto falsa - dalla quale deve uscire da solo. Le promette persino di restare con lui qualche giorno (poi aggiunge "non in quel senso", e Vanessa ridacchia, e aggiunge che non le interessa, finché sta bene), e che farà telefonare alle ragazze il prima possibile, prima di chiudere la telefonata sul vialetto di casa.

Gli secca mentire ancora a Vanessa, ma non ha alternative.

Poco dopo aver svuotato sacchetti e cartoni, uno scricchiolìo due camere più in là, seguito da un lamento e dal rumore confuso di chi ha appena inciampato in un comodino preannunciano l'arrivo di Juan Carlos in cucina - il quale, non appena vede Ricky, si ferma di scatto a guardarlo, realizzando con una certa lentezza che qualcosa all'interno dei suoi sogni di alcol, dopotutto, non ne faceva propriamente parte.

"Che ci fai qua?" mugugna, sedendosi accanto al piccolo tavolo e poggiando la testa sulle braccia intrecciate sul piano.

"Cerco di capire se sei vivo." Juan Carlos fa un fischio basso senza motivo, ciondola la testa un paio di volte, poi guarda con sospetto poco davanti a sé: è sicuro di averci lasciato la bottiglia di Stumbras, la sera prima, perché era una bottiglia troppo pesante da portarsi fino a letto. Ora ci sono biscotti, cioccolato, panini dolci, _latte_ e caffè e due compresse ancora chiuse nel blister. Sembra una colazione di una vita fa, non quella che faceva fino a due mesi prima - a meno dei medicinali, s'intende. Un sorso di Stumbras ci starebbe meglio di tutto questo, comunque, Saras gliel'ha regalata eoni fa, per ricordargli che a volte i dolori si superano solo…

"Te le ho svuotate tutte nel cesso."

"Chi ti ha detto… chi ti ha dato il diritto-" gli sbraita contro Juan Carlos, la voce che improvvisamente diventa quella di un vecchio, ma nell'alzarsi la visuale si sfoca e incespica sul posto, e vede molteplici Ricky girare tutto intorno a lui, insieme alla stanza.

"Il diritto di chi vuole evitare di farti diventare un relitto peggiore di quello che sei adesso? Me lo sono preso da solo. Cristo santo, Juanki, hai passato gli ultimi dieci anni della tua esistenza a bere solo lo spumante negli spogliatoi, ti perdo di vista due mesi e ti ritrovo peggio di un alcolizzato!"

"Vaffanculo. Tu non hai idea di quello che sto passando io!"

"Raccontamelo tu, allora," gli risponde Ricky, ferito, avvicinandoglisi. "Quello che so io è che hai mollato tua moglie, le tue figlie e i tuoi amici da un giorno all'altro, che ti sei rinchiuso in una casa al mare e che hai svuotato più bottiglie di birra, vino, vodka e whisky tu in poche settimane che Šarūnas Jasikevičius in persona in un mese." Lo sospinge di nuovo sulla sedia, tenendogli le mani sulle spalle tese e più curve di quanto si ricordasse. "Non mi piace essere il più adulto tra noi due, quindi fa' colazione e torna te stesso, okay?"

"Nessuno ti ha chiamato, Ricky. Tornatene a Minneapolis, è lì il tuo posto, no?" Juan Carlos afferra di malavoglia un panino dolce, spezzandolo, sbriciolandolo sotto le dita. "Sto benissimo da solo."

"Sono d'accordo con te." Ricky prende un pezzetto minuscolo di panino tra due dita, lo avvicina alla bocca di Juan Carlos, e avverte una - finalmente - familiare fitta di calore, quando le labbra di Juan Carlos si chiudono sui suoi polpastrelli, la sua barba ispida gli graffia la pelle, la sua saliva gli si appiccica addosso. "È per questo che ho passato un decennio a importi la mia presenza."

*

Finiscono per stabilire una routine, anche se Ricky non ha mai chiesto di stabilirsi da Juan Carlos e Juan Carlos non ha mai impedito a Ricky di farlo. C'è Ricky che lo sveglia ogni mattina leccandogli un posto diverso del suo corpo, angoli di pelle che nemmeno ricordava di possedere, e Juan Carlos che si alza comunque prima di lui per preparare il caffè; Ricky che gli frega i boxer dai suoi cassetti e Juan Carlos che prende le sue canotte; Ricky che allevia i tormenti sconosciuti di Juan Carlos nell'unico modo che conosce, e Juan Carlos che scala prestissimo a tre bicchieri a giorno, magari anche due soltanto, e fa scegliere a Ricky la bottiglia. Che a volte si ubriaca, ma non smette mai di sorridere anche per la sua parte.

Juan Carlos chiama Vanessa tre giorni dopo l'arrivo di Ricky, e riesce perfino a farsi accettare le scuse da lei; parla con le sue figlie, e promette loro che _papà torna presto_ , e che anche Parigi può essere una buona opzione per Elsa, certo, quando finirà le scuole a Barcellona.

La domenica, quando è passata una settimana da che è arrivato Ricky, per Ricky è l'ora di andare via - o il Barcellona pretenderà il suo scalpo per essersi imposto da loro senza preavviso, farsi versare in banca un assegno mensile da duecentomila euro e non presentarsi neppure agli allenamenti. Juan Carlos dice soltanto "non ancora", più un avvertimento che una richiesta, e pochi istanti più tardi Ricky si ritrova a gemere mentre la lingua di Juan Carlos irrompe nella sua bocca per cercare la sua, dilaniato tra il bisogno di aria e il bisogno di _questo_ Juanki, più simile a quello che ha sempre non soltanto amato, bensì adorato. Juanki è quello che Ricky ha sempre voluto essere, e allo stesso tempo è ciò che Ricky ha sempre desiderato di avere; e anche se non è più un ragazzino, se ha smesso di esserlo da molti anni, quando si ritrova stretto tra il suo corpo caldo e pieno di spigoli e una qualunque superficie orizzontale e verticale, torna ad avere diciotto anni e a lasciarsi andare al tocco esperto delle mani di Juan Carlos. Perché è più giusto e più facile, e perché non vuole altro che questo, che torni tutto come è sempre stato, anche se questo significa lasciarlo a Vanessa, a Pau, e a chissà quanti altri, e averne per sé soltanto un pezzettino che, negli anni, si è rimpicciolito sempre di più. Ricky asseconda i tocchi di Juan Carlos, allarga le gambe più che può per accogliere meglio le dita umide che lo allargano, andando incontro alla sua mano con ripetuti movimenti del proprio bacino pur di rivivere ognuna delle sensazioni che adora; hanno fatto sesso tante volte, meno di quelle che desiderava Ricky (più, forse, di quelle che Juan Carlos ammetterebbe), ma mai con un'urgenza come questa, che ha strappato il cotone già debole dei loro vestiti e graffiato la pelle con morsi e unghiate, le stesse che Ricky sferra per sfuggire alla presa di Juan Carlos e salire a cavalcioni su di lui: è caldissimo nella stretta di Juan Carlos, si dibatte quel tanto che gli basta per cercare il suo sesso e calarvisi sopra, e accade più rapidamente di quanto entrambi vorrebbero - perché Ricky si inarca e non reprime abbastanza un gemito che non è totalmente compiaciuto, e Juan Carlos rabbrividisce per quanto è stretto intorno alla sua erezione e no, il suo gemito è _totalmente_ compiaciuto, e se ne vergogna. Finisce molto più presto del previsto, con Juan Carlos che lecca via l'orgasmo di Ricky dalle proprie dita, con Ricky che accoglie dentro di sé ogni spasmo di quello di Juan Carlos come una rinnovata benedizione, ma non se ne pentono, e Ricky sembra essere ancora giovane e Juan Carlos sembra essere ancora in astinenza d'amore, così ricominciano da capo nel cuore della notte, e ancora la mattina dopo, quando Ricky sarebbe dovuto già essere al Palau per il primo allenamento della settimana. _Al diavolo_.

Juan Carlos si trasferisce a casa di Ricky già il lunedì sera, anche se Ricky non gli ha mai chiesto di stabilirsi da lui e Juan Carlos non si è mai nemmeno posto il problema di chiederglielo: e finché il loro rapporto si limita a chiacchierate sulla nuova squadra, letture insieme e attività erotiche più tranquille rispetto alla loro nuova prima volta, va tutto bene. Quando Ricky cita Vanessa o le bambine, Juan Carlos si fa più cupo e imbronciato, ma ci si riesce comunque a parlare: quando, per qualche motivo, l'argomento di conversazione diventa un qualche vecchio amico o avversario di Juan Carlos, partono le risposte monosillabiche. E quando Ricky spende il nome di Pau, Juan Carlos non dice più niente del tutto per molte ore, e per sbloccarlo deve dare fondo a ogni propria conoscenza delle sue voglie sottopelle.

*

Quando Ricky incontra Pau per la prima volta da quando è successo, un mese prima, si sente ardere la pelle nei punti in cui Juan Carlos lo ha succhiato e graffiato e le gambe ancora tutte rattrappite, ma la prima cosa che riesce a dirgli è anche l'unica che aveva intenzione di dirgli e la sola che possa devastare Pau ancora più di quanto non sia già. "Non vuole vederti," mormora a occhi bassi, e non si stupisce di vedere le braccia di Pau serrate sulla sua maglia, a pochi centimetri dal suo collo.

"Non vuole lui, o non vuoi tu?"

Ricky scopre i denti sotto le labbra, rivolgendogli una smorfia cattiva, e la testa di Pau fa il cenno di ritrarsi, come se avesse provato ad accarezzare un cucciolo di tigre. "Se ti ritieni mio amico come dici, non ti azzardare mai più a farmi una domanda simile."

Pau molla la stretta sulla sua maglia. "Scusami. Marc mi ha detto che vive da te."

"Solo in settimana. Nel weekend è con la sua famiglia." Un altro degli obblighi che Ricky ha preso per Juan Carlos, perché Vanessa e le ragazze si meritano un compagno vero e un padre vero, rispettivamente. "Ha bisogno di molte cose, ma più di ogni altra di un nuovo equilibrio. Lasciare così di colpo non gli ha fatto bene."

"È colpa mia se ha lasciato." Ricky inarca le sopracciglia con una certa enfasi, sottintendendo _ehi, finalmente qualcuno si degna a raccontarmi cosa cazzo avete combinato_ , o forse _grazie eh, dopo che ho passato l'ultimo mese a escludere tutti i potenziali sospetti della tentata autodistruzione di Juan Carlos Navarro Feijoo_ , o anche _se è davvero colpa tua ti ammazzo_.

"Non è che manca un _ti_ , alla tua frase?"

Pau si stringe nelle spalle. "Se vuoi vederla così." Ma non gli fornisce una vera spiegazione - gli dice che hanno litigato furiosamente, ma non gli spiega _perché_ , - così Ricky contempla con serietà l'opzione "omicidio volontario".

*

Sono anni che Ricky non mette piede in casa di Pau - quella di Barcellona, perché di quella di Los Angeles ricorda almeno la camera da letto, e quella di Chicago la conosce anche troppo - ed è strano tornarci, perché è quasi tutta come se la ricorda: ci sono televisori più nuovi e più grandi in tutte le stanze e c'è un Hummer più lucido che fa capolino dalla rimessa, ma per il resto quelli che sono cambiati di più sono lui e Pau.

Di solito quelli di Pau al suo corpo, alla sua pelle infuocata e arrossata sono veri e propri assalti, e Ricky non ha mai voluto, mai potuto opporre una vera resistenza alle sue mani: non si è mai fidato con tutto se stesso di Pau, nemmeno quando era Juan Carlos a farlo… un segno, forse, che dopotutto non sarebbe mai stato davvero come lui: se il cuore non gli si è spezzato tre o quattro anni prima - Kevin che lo ha scaricato nel giro di due giorni, Rudy che ha la testa troppo altrove per considerarlo ancora _friend with benefits_ , Ricky che mendica una carezza o una spinta o anche solo un'occhiata da Juan Carlos, e Juan Carlos che ha occhi solo e soltanto per Pau; il mondiale che va a scatafascio, l'impressione che tutto vada al meglio solo quando Ricky non c'è, e Kevin che va a Cleveland a far risorgere i morti più morti del campionato, ed è ancora lì, in attesa che gli facciano le statue d'oro - allora niente si spezzerà mai, dentro di lui. Ricky inarca la schiena quando Pau si conficca dentro di lui, espone il collo e le spalle allo sfregamento continuo delle labbra e delle dita di Pau, ma i suoi affondi non sono quelli furiosi e incessanti che sono impressi a fuoco nella sua mente, _anche questo è cambiato? anche questo non tornerà più?_. Pau è inaspettatamente dolce, ad ogni spinta affonda completamente dentro di lui prima di uscirne quasi del tutto, e Ricky si vergogna di se stesso, della facilità con cui ha ceduto il controllo del proprio corpo a Pau, della voglia con cui lo implora di lasciarsi andare, di devastarlo se gli va, purché possa godere. Pau ha una resistenza fuori dal comune, i sospiri e i gemiti di Ricky si fondono in una sorta di lamentela senza senso, e poi in una cantilena di piacere. _Almeno questo non è cambiato_ , pensa in un attimo di lucidità, prima di assaggiare la spalla muscolosa di fronte a sé.

*

"Come ti accoglierà?"

"Non ne ho idea." Pau gli stringe la spalla con forza, cercando di assorbire da lui quel coraggio che, in verità, non possiede nessuno dei due: Ricky non ha intenzione di accompagnarlo dentro, gli ha dato la chiave di riserva prima di scendere dall'auto. "Non mi ha risposto al telefono. Ho paura di fargli altro male."

Ricky gli rivolge un'occhiata rapida - Pau gli sta strizzando la spalla troppo a lungo, sfiorando la soglia del dolore - ma poi torna a guardare da qualunque parte che non sia Pau, alla sua destra, o la sua stessa casa, di fronte a lui. "Non so cosa dirti. È paradossale, dovrei dirti che sei stato troppo onesto con lui."

"Lo so. E ancora non so come farò a risolvere la situazione. Non so nemmeno se ne sono in grado."

"Lo ami. Non è impossibile."

"È difficile proprio perché lo amo." Pau lo costringe a incontrare il suo sguardo. "Quando ami, sei sempre un po' egoista. Vuoi che quella persona sia solo tua, non sei disposto a dividerla con qualcun altro." _Come fai tu_ , sottintende Pau, Ricky ne è molto consapevole: ma non distoglie il contatto visivo, perché sente di non essere troppo d'accordo con lui - ha piuttosto chiaro cos'è che prova per Juanki. _O forse no?_ , si chiede per un momento, ignorando la tensione nei boxer non appena immagina la sensazione bollente di Juan Carlos che entra dentro di lui, neanche lontanamente paragonabile a quello che prova quando è Pau, o qualcun altro, a scoparlo. Piacevole, in qualche caso _estremamente_ piacevole, ma non la stessa cosa. _No, lo amo. Lo amo al punto da restituirtelo, perché con te è stato più felice._ Ricky non sa se ha detto questa frase o l'ha solo pensata, perché Pau sceglie proprio l'istante successivo per tirare un respiro profondo e avviarsi verso l'ingresso del condominio dove abita Ricky.

 _Amo Juanki?_ si chiede, per tutto il tempo che Pau passa a casa di Juan Carlos, e con molta probabilità anche quello successivo al loro incontro. Passa il pomeriggio a guardare la partitella del Barcelona B, e a tirare canestri a ripetizione, da solo, facendo due passi indietro ad ogni centro; quando i suoi muscoli gridano di fermarsi, e ha rimesso tutti i palloni nei cesti, non sono passate neppure tre ore.

*

Ricky non torna che a tarda sera, non sapendo neppure cosa aspettarsi: con tutta probabilità Pau è riuscito a mettere insieme Juan Carlos, si dice, o una parte dei suoi pezzi, e in casa non c'è più nessuno. Oppure è ancora lì, ma è di nuovo intero, e non ha più bisogno di lui, e di Juan Carlos gli resteranno solo ricordi e sogni bagnati. È il motivo per cui ha impiegato sette ore a tornare indietro (tornare a casa? Quella non è ancora la sua casa, sa tutto troppo di nuovo ed estraneo, è dall'anima di Juanki che anela a tornare), invece di venti minuti.

L'Hummer di Pau non c'è più. A Ricky bruciano un po' gli occhi mentre gira la chiave nella porta. Poi inspira l'odore di Juan Carlos, sente il suo respiro spezzarsi mentre si accorge che non è più solo, il ronzio che fa mentre tira su col naso, i passi strascicati che si fermano un paio di volte, come se non sapesse se mostrarsi o se restare dov'è.

Poi Ricky lo vede, più distrutto e sconfitto di come l'ha lasciato, rosso in viso e sudato per il troppo pianto, ed è allora che non riesce più a contenere quel bruciore agli occhi, perché Juan Carlos è spezzato del tutto, e se non c'è riuscito Pau, neppure lui può anche solo riavvicinarne i pezzi. Si vergogna, perché è l'esito che gli permette di avere Juan Carlos per sé - sminuzzato, polverizzato, vulnerabile come quando lo era lui dieci anni fa o giù di lì, e comunque suo - ma lo abbraccia stretto, e lo sente barcollare e crollare sul letto dietro di sé; lo stringe e non gli dice niente, perché Juan Carlos singhiozza, e quel suono nuovo e orribile dice già ogni cosa. E Juan Carlos, dopo molti interminabili minuti, allaccia le braccia dietro la schiena di Ricky.

** YA TUVE SUFICIENTE **

Juan Carlos regala l'ultima bottiglia presente in casa a Jasikevičius: quando Ricky torna a casa, il fiaschetto allungato di Ratafía non c'è più, e tra le carte che ingombrano lo svuotatasche all'ingresso c'è una ricevuta di spedizione per Vilnius per un carico fragile. Il cuore di Ricky si allarga a dismisura, nonostante sia già arrivata la prima sconfitta in campionato.

*

A fine novembre, il Barcelona naviga poco sopra la metà della classifica, a sei punti dal Real e dalla Joventut, che - un po' a sorpresa, almeno per chi non vive a Badalona - viaggiano appaiate fin dall'inizio del campionato. Per richiesta di Basile, Ricky gioca più arretrato rispetto ai tempi migliori di Minnesota, da guardia tiratrice, e si sente un usurpatore fino alla terza di campionato: poi arriva a fare tripla doppia e ventiquattro punti a Vitoria, la settimana dopo, portando i suoi sopra quota 110, e a quel punto perfino le frange più estremiste del pubblico sono disposte ad accettare che il numero undici non sia stato ritirato a giugno scorso. Niente _bombe_ dalle sue mani, ma i tiri di Ricky sono potenti, precisi, e soprattutto bastano a infilare sei vittorie consecutive.

Tre settimane prima di Natale, Juan Carlos è in tribuna d'onore con moglie sul fianco sinistro, figlia maggiore sul lato destro e figlia minore sulle ginocchia a guardare _el Clásico_ , quattro file più avanti di Marc (e visto che il destino adora prendersi gioco di Ricky, c'è ancora una volta Rudy contro di lui: è sempre bello sapere che a guardarti dal campo o dagli spalti c'è un sacco di gente che una volta o l'altra ti ha scopato - a volte anche tutti insieme) e con almeno quaranta delle quarantadue telecamere presenti puntate ogni cinque minuti su di lui. Il Real vince dopo _due_ supplementari, e di un punto soltanto: ma Ricky è arrivato a farne trenta, di punti, e il pubblico, anche se visibilmente deluso per la vittoria sfuggita via a sette secondi dalla fine, acclama quasi soltanto lui.

Sicuro, l'abbraccio di Rudy, il modo in cui gli accarezza il lobo dell'orecchio con la mandibola per farlo, sono tutti richiami di un vecchio amico per attirare la sua attenzione - un dopopartita caldo e alcolico in una Jacuzzi? - ma Ricky guarda dalla parte di Juan Carlos, stremato e irritato per non aver dato ancora di più. E il suo posto è già vuoto.

Quando torna negli spogliatoi, Juan Carlos e coach Basile si stanno abbracciando più o meno con la stessa, segreta intimità che c'è tra Ricky e Rudy, solo con un orecchio arrossato in meno. Il Barcelona ha un nuovo viceallenatore, ma Ricky è l'unico a non saperlo fino al giorno dopo.

*

"Non ho intenzione di rassegnarmi." La fronte di Pau è premuta sopra la spalla di Ricky, ancora entrambi ansanti e senza forze dopo quasi tre quarti d'ora - Pau è tornato quasi se stesso, e Ricky è dolorante e provato e comunque, se ne avesse la possibilità, ricomincerebbe daccapo all'istante. "Juanqui è mio. Abbiamo passato venti fottutissimi anni insieme, se cediamo al primo litigio serio della nostra vita sarà come averli buttati al cesso."

Ricky si lascia sfuggire un lamento, gli ultimi accenni di seminconscienza che si dissipano mentre la sua mente torna a essere lucida. "Non è pronto, Pau. Lascia perdere. Ha ritrovato una dimensione da dieci giorni appena, non è pronto ad affrontarti di nuovo."

"Con _Basile_. Buon Dio, Ricky, Basile è l'unico che sa essere ancora meno discreto di te, quando si tratta di infilare le mani nelle mutande di Juan Carlos."

Ricky ridacchia di fronte all'espressione corrucciata di Pau, ma smette subito: è nudo, Pau lo sovrasta e lo schiaccia sul divano più lungo del mondo, e si sente troppo inerme ed esposto a una vendetta che potrebbe anche andare oltre le molestie sessuali più o meno consensuali. "Finché non lascia di nuovo Vane per trasferirsi da lui, questa volta, non vedo il problema."

"Se n'è andato?"

Ricky annuisce, improvvisamente non più tanto divertito e non molto incline a parlare della novità di due giorni prima. Ha trovato Juan Carlos che preparava una valigia, di ritorno da una serie di commissioni, e lo ha guardato sistemare abiti ed effetti personali con la precisione di una cameriera d'albergo, senza dire una parola. Poi Juan Carlos si è voltato, gli si è avvicinato, e gli ha sussurrato all'orecchio il principio di una giustificazione; così Ricky ha fatto l'unica cosa sensata: gli ha messo due dita sulle labbra e lo ha trascinato verso il letto. "Non vado via", gli ha detto quella sera, stringendolo a sé come un fratello maggiore farebbe con quello più piccolo, ed è stato di parola, perché passa da lui metà delle sere e almeno una o due notti alla settimana; ma non vive più da Ricky, e Ricky lo trova giusto e appropriato, perché Juanki non è suo e non lo sarà mai.

"Se n'è andato," conferma Ricky. "Ma non è un segnale per farti avanti."

"Cosa devo aspettare, che Basile se lo scopi negli spogliatoi?"

"Potrebbe essere già successo." Pau digrigna i denti, masticando una rispostaccia. "E anche se fosse, non sono cazzi tuoi. Hai bisogno di stare lontano da Juanki almeno tanto quanto Juanki ha bisogno di stare lontano da te."

L'espressione di Pau non piace a Ricky, oh no, non gli piace affatto. Ma quando apre la bocca per rispondergli, il suo commento non è quello che si aspetta.

" _Juanki?_ " è la sua unica parola, e Ricky si maledice per essersi esposto ancora una volta a Pau in tutta la sua debolezza. Furioso con se stesso, allunga la mano verso il tappeto, per recuperare almeno una parte dei suoi vestiti.

*

81-42. Il Barcelona finisce per mancare il doppiaggio alla Joventut di tre punti appena, ed è il miglior regalo che Ricky possa ricevere per Natale. "Toh, guarda, due righe sul mio ginocchio di merda. Tanto valeva che non ne parlassero affatto."

"Almeno non te lo sei rotto."

"Mi sarei già suicidato," commenta acido Ricky, lanciando il tablet con l'articolo di _Marca_ a pieno schermo sull'unica poltrona libera. "Mi secca già abbastanza saltare ancora un'altra partita."

" _Coach Basile_ è stato molto chiaro in proposito," commenta Juan Carlos, sorridendo sotto la barba più folta che mai. "Niente sforzi eccessivi, e niente posizioni scorrette."

"Ce ne sarà una corretta."

"Ma non mi assumerò una simile responsabilità." Il sorriso si vede davvero, nell'angolo di luce che intravede quando Juan Carlos si sposta dalla poltrona al divano accanto a lui; il cuore di Ricky perde un battito. "Vuoi guardare qualcosa?" gli chiede, accarezzandogli il fianco con due dita. Ricky reclina il capo per nascondere il viso contro il suo petto.

"Un porno."

"Uh-uh." Juan Carlos fa zapping, trovando _Giants_ appena iniziato, poi un qualche telefilm costellato di risate registrate e infine il canale all-news sportivo. Ricky prende la mano libera di Juan Carlos e se la porta all'inguine, strofinandosi lentamente contro di essa. "Sta' fermo," sbuffa, spostandogli l'elastico dei boxer. Ricky sta fermissimo, lasciandosi masturbare da lui, ansimando a bocca aperta per provare a imbarazzarlo, senza riuscirci. Un gemito profondo, un paio di spasmi intensi e un fazzolettino più tardi, Ricky riposa contro il fianco di Juan Carlos, e gli permette di concentrarsi sulle ultime notizie della giornata.

*

Pau ha provato a rescindere il contratto coi Bulls. Ricky se l'aspettava, ma ha conosciuto l'NBA abbastanza a lungo da sapere che non è così facile riuscirci, neppure se sei disposto a staccare un assegno con tanti zeri; e la stagione è lungi dall'essere finita, perché Chicago è in piena lotta per un posto nei play-off e, con una rosa decimata dagli infortuni, lo staff ha tutte le intenzioni di far giocare una persona scontenta e renderla ancor più scontenta piuttosto che qualcuno con un ginocchio sbriciolato o qualcun altro con la pubalgia. Quando Ricky incrocia lo sguardo di Juan Carlos, in allenamento, capisce subito che l'ha saputo anche lui: se a sua volta se l'aspettasse, però, non saprebbe dirlo. Sa dire invece che Juan Carlos è distratto, perde il filo del discorso con coach Basile almeno due volte e, verso la fine della mattinata, riesce a inciampare nella cesta dei palloni, nell'ilarità generale. Basile ride come gli altri, ma la sua allegria non arriva fino alle zampe di gallina marcatissime ma molto più in basso, a metà delle guance; e Juan Carlos sbuffa e trattiene una risata, ma finge, e non serve un fisionomista per capirlo. Così Ricky è l'unica altra persona in quel gruppo che recita la parte dell'irrispettoso nei confronti del secondo allenatore.

A fine giornata, dopo la doccia, trova due chiamate perse di Pau sul proprio telefono. E, ancora un momento dopo, trova due occhi ardenti e pieni di un dolore che dopotutto era soltanto sopito, e che lo pregano di farlo smettere di pensare. Ricky si aspettava entrambe le cose.

*

Juan Carlos rotola nella parte libera del letto, tirando un sospiro che sembra più un fischio, e dice soltanto "wow". Per qualche istante scende il silenzio, perché Ricky si aspetta che quel _wow_ sia il preludio di qualche altra reprimenda, come _wow, oggi hai fatto davvero schifo e nonostante questo hai avuto la faccia tosta di trascinarmi lo stesso a letto_ oppure _wow, ci sai davvero fare_ o anche _wow LOL NOPE_ ; solo che dopo quel _wow_ , a parte il respiro di Juan Carlos che torna rapidamente alla normalità, non arriva nient'altro, e Ricky è troppo confuso e accaldato per insidiarlo ancora con le sue moine e strappargli una reazione espressa da almeno tre parole.

Va tutto meravigliosamente bene, e non perché Juan Carlos ha allargato le proprie gambe per fargli posto, o perché sentire la sua schiena fremere e contrarsi nella propria stretta ad ogni affondo dentro di lui, o perché a un certo punto ha smesso di soffocare i propri mugolii in baci e morsi sulla pelle di Ricky e ha esposto qualcosa di più del proprio corpo alle sue voglie, mostrandogli che gli piace, oh, sì, gli piace almeno quanto piace allo stesso Ricky, e non si nasconde e non se ne vergogna. Va tutto bene perché Juan Carlos passa una sera alla settimana da Basile - "ed è tutto molto più noioso di così, Ricky, c'è stato un periodo in cui era diverso", ha commentato con noncuranza quando Ricky ha ironizzato sulla voglia di Juan Carlos di _farsi mettere le mani nelle mutande dal coach_ ; Juan Carlos ha finto di indignarsi, Ricky ha finto di non credergli, e hanno guardato insieme _The Incredibles 3_ in TV - e quattro o cinque da Vanessa, che ha ignorato per la quarantesima volta l'imbarazzo di Ricky e lo ha ringraziato _per tutto_ con due baci e un sacchetto mostruosamente grande dei suoi frollini a forma di pallone. Va tutto bene perché Ricky ha Juan Carlos tutto per sé per il resto della settimana, un mercoledì sera o un lunedì mattina o anche un mezzo weekend, e per quanto possa essere esplosivo e soddisfacente il sesso tra loro (ed è accaduto molte più volte di quante Ricky fosse riuscito a ottenere da Juan Carlos prima che si ritirasse), occupa una parte davvero piccola del tempo che passano insieme. Fanno le cose che farebbero se Juanki fosse il suo fratellone e loro fossero la famiglia più incestuosa di sempre. Ricky riesce a tenere a bada un fastidioso senso di colpa schiacciandolo sotto la prima manifestazione di puro egoismo da un bel pezzo ( _da sempre_ non è un'opzione: Ricky ha memoria di partite perse per colpa sua e di un assist mancato per la ricerca di un canestro che non era poi così facile da mandar giù a sette secondi dalla fine). Va tutto bene, perché far godere Juan Carlos fa sì che debba andare per forza tutto bene.

Ricky lo stuzzica ancora un momento tra le natiche con le due dita, godendosi la sua espressione insonnolita e irritata che lo ammonisce, _per stasera basta_ , tre parole; e poi gli si accoccola contro, senza nessun altro desiderio che svegliarsi nella stessa posizione in cui si sta per addormentare, col calore della pelle di Juan Carlos che gli riscalda il viso e il suo braccio che è comodo quanto un cuscino.

*

Il Barcelona cambia passo con l'anno nuovo, superando qualsiasi ostacolo che gli avversari provano a mettergli davanti. Il Malaga finisce a quaranta punti di distacco, il Panathinaikos a ventisei, il Minorca a quarantadue, il Maccabi a cinque (ma sono passati otto anni dall'ultima volta che il Barcelona è riuscito a vincere a Tel Aviv, perciò la soddisfazione è anche più grande). Ogni due o tre partite, Basile toglie un minuto o due di gioco in più dalle gambe di Ricky rispetto alla partita precedente, e nonostante questo Ricky si ritrova a fine partita più o meno con lo stesso bottino di punti (mai meno di quindici), assist e rimbalzi. Così, quando col Maccabi Basile e Juan Carlos lo lasciano in campo quasi per l'intera partita, i punti diventano quindici, venti, _ventisei_. Ricky, semplicemente, è diventato quello che fa la differenza tra la squadra che può vincere e la squadra che vince. È diventato come Juan Carlos. E, come Juan Carlos, potrebbe permettersi di sognare in grande, se solo lo volesse.

*

Il giorno dopo la finale di Copa contro il Laboral, con la sbornia post-festa non esattamente passata, Ricky trascina Juan Carlos nuovamente a letto prima che possa alzarsi e procacciare un'aspirina per sé e una per lui. La sua bocca sa di zucchero e sonno, ma non di alcol, e Ricky lo bacia con ancora più gusto quando i mugolii di Juan Carlos diventano udibili, le sue mani frenetiche e il collo arrossato. C'è qualcosa di diverso nel modo in cui fanno sesso, qualche aspetto che va oltre la semplice esplosività che attraversa i loro corpi ogni volta che sono a contatto l'uno con l'altro, che a Juan Carlos sfugge ma a Ricky no. Si stanno comportando da coppia: è una cosa che è già successa in un passato remoto, ma che si era esaurita nel corso di una notte o due, perché Pau faceva buona guardia al suo _tesssoro_ ; ed è una cosa che è già successa in un passato recentissimo, ma non ha il sapore di zucchero e sonno bensì di tequila e amarezza, quindi Ricky non l'ha mai annoverata tra le sue esperienze memorabili (vale a dire, insieme a ogni momento passato con Juan Carlos da che ha memoria, molti momenti passati con Pau e con Rudy e con Kevin e con Marc e-- _aiuto_ ). Non è mai successa così a lungo, così forte, e così perfetta. Le spinte di Juan Carlos si fanno più rapide, i muscoli più tesi per l'eccitazione che aumenta a dismisura, e Ricky sta per godere del migliore orgasmo della sua vita.

"Pau," geme, la testa rovesciata all'indietro a vedere il soffitto bianchissimo e una piccola porzione dei capelli di Juan Carlos, la bocca semiaperta che non sembra risucchiare abbastanza aria per il suo corpo che va a fuoco, e Juan Carlos che è troppo vicino al limite per fermarsi, per chiedere una spiegazione, per impedirsi di riversare il suo orgasmo dentro di lui. Ricky si aggrappa al suo collo, il suo piacere esplode nella mano di Juan Carlos mentre lui cerca a fatica di tornare a dominarsi, e ripete ancora, "Pau. Pau, chiama Pau".

"Zitto."

"Devi parlare con Pau." Ricky ansima come se avesse corso per dieci quarti senza fermarsi, e le mani di Juan Carlos che gli circondano il collo e i pollici che gli sfiorano la mandibola non lo aiutano: l'attrazione fisica adesso è il meno, non si è mai sentito più in balia dell'amore per quell'uomo di fronte a sé come adesso. Farebbe qualunque cosa pur di salvarlo, anche farsi strozzare in quell'istante, sudato e stremato e sporco. "Oh, Juanki, dovete risolverla una volta per tutte. Vi amate."

"Non mi ama abbastanza."

"Stronzate." Le carezze di Ricky alle sue braccia muscolose sembrano quelle di un febbricitante. _Ancora, ancora._ "Ti ama troppo, perché se non fosse stato troppo non sarebbe successo niente."

"E non--" Juan Carlos esita, distogliendo lo sguardo da lui. Ha gli occhi un po' lucidi, forse - Ricky non ne è certissimo. "Non pensi che… a noi… potrei amare anche te." Juan Carlos torna a guardarlo negli occhi e sì, sono umidi. "Potrei amare solo te, Rubio. Cristo, mi hai salvato la vita."

"Certo che puoi amarmi. Io non ho mai amato nessuno come te. Basta che ci sia anche Pau ad amarti." Ricky sorride, con un'innocenza che non gli è mai appartenuta. "So farmi da parte, quando serve… ho avuto un sacco di tempo per imparare come."

Juan Carlos lo guarda un'ultima volta negli occhi, poi si districa dal groviglio di braccia e gambe per mettersi a guardare lo stesso angolo di soffitto che guarda anche Ricky. "Be', non farti da parte mai più. L'ultima volta stavo per restarci secco, sai."

*

Prima che Pau possa bussare alla porta, Juan Carlos gli apre, e il solo vedersi dopo tante settimane costringe entrambi a indietreggiare di un passetto minuscolo, come se avessero toccato il pentolino del latte ancora sul fuoco. Poi, in un'imitazione perversa di un ballo sconosciuto, fanno entrambi un passettino avanti, tornando più o meno sulle posizioni iniziali. Pau entra, lo guarda dritto negli occhi, e si abbracciano con una forza inaspettata, per primo da loro stessi.

Ricky gongola e, quando prima Pau e poi Juan Carlos si ricordano che, questa volta, non potranno provare a chiarirsi da soli per poi sfasciare ogni cosa da soli e restare nuovamente da soli, non fa nulla per nasconderlo.

*

Con Chicago fuori per due sole vittorie dai playoff di Conference, Pau sembra essersi sistemato più o meno stabilmente a casa di Ricky, nonostante abbia una casa molto più grande, usata pochissimo e con molta più privacy di quanta Ricky abbia intenzione di concedergli, e per giunta a meno di un chilometro da lì. Sentirli fare sesso nella camera che ha lasciato a Pau - non che lui e Juan Carlos avessero intenzione di farsi sentire, ma Pau è così _maldestro_ , più di Juan Carlos che non è tagliato per fare la spia - ha fatto sentire Ricky molto peggio di quanto potesse prevedere, ma non ha fatto o detto nulla che potesse turbare l'atmosfera fragilissima in casa; ha finto di dormire quando ha sentito i passi, niente affatto silenziosi, di Juan Carlos in camera sua, o la carezza delle sue dita tra i capelli, o il sospiro triste che si è lasciato sfuggire prima di tornare nella propria stanza.

Non ha pianto, perché ha desiderato con ogni fibra del suo corpo e ogni molecola della sua anima che si riavvicinassero, che tornassero a convivere e battagliare come gli sciocchi che sono. Lo avrebbe fatto se si fosse sentito privato di qualcosa di suo, ma è stato lui stesso a restituire quel qualcosa a chi ne aveva più diritto e più bisogno di lui. Ma non è riuscito ad accettare del tutto l'idea che, qualunque cosa abbia condiviso con Juanki, la vita di quegli ultimi mesi, il corpo, l'anima, la consapevolezza di vincere qualcosa di enorme e bellissimo insieme, stia per finire. Non ancora.

Così, quando Juan Carlos si sveglia - e le sue occhiaie sono meno marcate, e la tensione sui suoi tratti meno evidente, e sembra che gli ultimi due, cinque, dieci anni non siano mai passati, che siano pronti a giocarsi un altro mondiale di lì a due mesi - trova Pau su un lato del divano con il suo solito _caramel brulée latte_ , e Ricky a distanza di un braccio e mezzo, con un bicchiere quasi intatto di _venti iced double chocolaty chip crème frappuccino_ che simboleggia tutto il suo bisogno di affetto, quello che Pau non sa come offrirgli perché non lo conosce. Non quanto Juan Carlos.

Il caffè freddo trabocca dal bicchiere per il sobbalzo sorpreso di Ricky, macchia divano e pavimento di panna e cioccolato in un colpo solo, e manda nel panico Ricky che non sa più se guardare Juan Carlos, _Juanki chestaifacendo bastaunsucchiottoemivieneduro stahp exceptnot_ , Pau e lo sguardo omicida che certamente avrà messo su, il caffè per metà perduto o l'abisso che si è spalancato sotto di sé.

Juan Carlos termina quel bacio con uno schiocco sonoro, e un momento dopo borbotta, "di mattina sei ancora più bello". Il cuore di Ricky perde un battito, la gola gli si inaridisce all'istante, e così risponde semplicemente un _khhhh_ di scarsa utilità. "E ti sei accontentato di un vecchio alcolizzato."

"Non sei mai stato un alcolizzato, andiamo." Ricky si agita all'occhiataccia che riceve, senza capire che sta per arrivare un altro lungo bacio sul collo, _per punizione_. " _Oh_. Ora non lo sei. E non sei… vecchio e… e non sono così bello."

"Sì invece."

Ricky inclina la testa verso Pau per incoraggiarlo a smentire una simile assurdità, ma per tutta risposta Pau si stringe nelle spalle e finge di concentrarsi su una qualunque immagine diversa dalla bocca di Juan Carlos che succhia la pelle di Ricky. "In un certo senso è vero", dice in un sussurro, e la mano che prima ciondolava sulla spalla di Ricky ora si allunga a sfiorargli un capezzolo, duro e sensibile sotto i calli delle sue dita.

Ricky borbotta qualcosa che somiglia a _c'è il tuo mocha sul tavolo_ , ma non dice più niente.

*

Tra maggio e giugno, il Barcelona piega il Real per quattro volte consecutive. Tre servono alla squadra per aggiudicarsi la Liga numero venticinque - e la più facile, apparentemente - della storia blaugrana: novanta punti di distacco in tutta la serie, pochi più di quelli che Ricky mette giù. La quarta se la prende a Kaunas per la finale di Eurolega, in cui Ricky prende qualsiasi palla, fa canestro da qualsiasi punto del campo, fa incetta di qualsiasi premio sia umanamente possibile assegnare a un singolo giocatore, si fa lanciare per aria dalla squadra per una, due, tre volte, e strizza Rudy nel primo vero abbraccio che riesce a offrirgli da che è tornato. Non si sa bene perché, o come, ma finisce col dare un bacio a Basile, sull'angolo superiore della bocca, ma sia Ricky che il coach sono fradici di spumante dalla testa ai piedi, perciò riesce molto facile a entrambi ignorare un simile increscioso avvenimento. Ricky bacia il secondo allenatore del Barcelona, piuttosto, e non gliene frega assolutamente niente se qualcuno stia provando dell'imbarazzo all'idea di vederli limonare su una parete dello spogliatoio, o se Juan Carlos, nel riprendere fiato, lo maledice in tre lingue e mezza e promette di dargli fuoco alla prima occasione, nel sonno.

"Sei quasi quello di una volta," dice una voce cupa da qualche parte dietro le spalle di Ricky. Jasikevičius gli dà una pacca sulla spalla, complimentandosi di nuovo con lui - _triplete, MVP di Liga, Eurolega e di tutte le galassie al di fuori dell'NBA_ , mica niente - ma è Juan Carlos il suo obiettivo. "Solo più grigio." Juan Carlos lo abbraccia. Ricky è tranquillo, niente desiderio di uccidere persone che non potrebbe comunque uccidere. Juan Carlos si dondola un po' in quell'abbraccio. C'è qualcosa, in Jasikevičius, che a Ricky ricorda le foreste selvagge, nonostante sia vestito in un impeccabile completo blu da sartoria che in qualche modo si è già sporcato di schiuma di spumante. E c'è qualcos'altro, sempre in Jasikevičius, che a Ricky ricorda Pau.

Juan Carlos nota lo sguardo assorto di Ricky, nonostante sia sepolto sotto le spalle possenti di Šarūnas, e d'un tratto si apre un ghigno furbo sul suo viso. Ricky, proprio perché Juanki è sepolto sotto le spalle possenti di Jasikevičius, non lo nota, ma li segue comunque docilmente.

*

Ricky è arrivato vicino, molto vicino a dire "basta".

Nelle mani di Jasikevičius, ha compreso come si sente il marinaio di fronte alla tempesta perfetta, il ragazzino delle giovanili di fronte al gigante dei Memphis Grizzlies, Cappuccetto Rosso un attimo prima di finire nelle grinfie del lupo vestito elegantemente: si è sentito spogliato prima dell'esitazione, poi dei vestiti, e infine della dignità, ed è stato Juan Carlos a privarlo di quelle difese, una alla volta. Ci sono aspetti di lui che sfuggono alla comprensione di Ricky, lati che neppure vuole conoscere - una certa propensione al sadismo, tanto per cominciare, che stride con tutto quello che è successo nell'ultimo anno (o forse è perfettamente in tono, e non se ne è reso conto nessuno). Quando Juanki lo ha lasciato andare, dandogli una leggera spinta per lasciarlo nudo e tremante nella morsa di Jasikevičius, Ricky lo ha persino odiato: non c'è niente di più umiliante che gemere, e non di dolore, quando una persona conosciuta a malapena affonda un paio di morsi scherzosi sulla sua spalla, lì dove la sua clavicola si incurva, e accendersi di voglia al solo cenno di essere frugato dappertutto da due coppie di mani che in realtà hanno tutta l'intenzione di torturarlo: li ha implorati di smettere di scoparlo solo con le dita, li ha pregati di dargli il sollievo che la ragguardevole erezione pulsante di Jasikevičius prometteva di concedergli. Gli ha fatto male al corpo e all'anima disfarsi in una pozza di suoni gutturali, sperma e sudore tra le braccia di entrambi, senza più capire quando fosse il turno di Juan Carlos e quando quello dell'altro. E, che Dio, Pau, Vanessa, Marc e il resto del mondo lo perdonino, ha desiderato che non finisse mai, o che ricominciasse un attimo dopo essere finito, solo per quel momento sublime in cui Juan Carlos si è lasciato andare e non era né Juanki né Juanqui, solo qualcosa di molto più oscuro, affascinante e inquietante insieme.

La parola "basta" gli si è impigliata in gola, allora, e ha resistito per tenersi insieme, fino al momento in cui Juan Carlos, prossimo ad addormentarsi proprio come aveva fatto Jasikevičius poco prima, ha preso ad accarezzargli i capelli con dolcezza, coccolandolo come se fosse la sua bambola, il suo strumento musicale. E Ricky ha pregato, in cuor suo, di poter suonare ogni volta un pezzo diverso per lui.

*

Juan Carlos e Ricky non fanno parola l'uno con l'altro di quella notte, ma comunque Juan Carlos deve averlo confessato a Pau, perché per un paio di giorni sembra essere tornata una eco dell'antica tensione: le occhiaie di Pau sono profonde almeno quanto quelle di Juanki. L'unica differenza è che Ricky riesce a smorzarla con la sua sola esistenza, anche se non dice niente e si limita a fare compagnia all'uno e all'altro in separata sede, perciò già il mercoledì sera torna quasi tutto come dovrebbe essere: Pau legge un mattone spaventosamente spesso e Juan Carlos aggrotta le sopracciglia per cercare di capire perché il gioco sul tablet non si piega al volere del suo dito. Condividono il divano a quattro posti di Ricky che li contiene appena e nient'altro, e Juan Carlos ha i piedi ripiegati sotto il sedere di Pau. Ricky li sbircia di tanto in tanto, appollaiato sulla poltrona di fronte a loro mentre battibecca in silenzio con Jaime via etere.

Pau e Juanki sono di nuovo la coppia sposata non sposata dei suoi ricordi, quindi è di nuovo solo e senza speranza di avere Juanki per sé, quindi è di nuovo felice. L'espressione di Ricky è corrucciata - s'accorge tardi che piega le sopracciglia esattamente come fanno quei due - ma nessuno dei tre ci fa più caso.

*

"Devo parlarti."

Ricky ha sognato il suono di quelle parole per molte settimane, e nessuno di quei sogni è stato propriamente piacevole, perciò non si stupisce quando lo stomaco gli si contrae in una stretta dolorosa. "Okay." Si guarda intorno. "Pau?"

"Fuori. Sta prenotando la barca." Juan Carlos avvicina il suo piede destro a quello sinistro (Ricky conosce quel gesto, Ricky conosce ogni gesto di Juan Carlos; è così _ingiusto_ , dice, prima che un'altra parte di sé rimproveri la prima per essere così stupida e svenevole), si gratta la punta del naso per un istante, poi apre la bocca per parlare. "Non so come dirtelo senza farla sembrare una cosa orribile ed egoista."

"È okay, Juanki."

"Ricky--"

"No, davvero. È okay. Sono stato io a volerlo, all'inizio, ricordi?" C'è un accenno di sorpresa nell'espressione di Juan Carlos, ma viene inghiottita rapidamente dalla sua barba. "Non-- non preoccuparti."

Juan Carlos si passa una mano sulla guancia. "Non credo ti averti già invitato stanotte in preda a un attacco di sonnambulismo."

Ricky fa per ribattere, poi ci ripensa, lasciando che le parole gli si piantino nel cervello e gli spieghino che, _yu-huuu_ , non significano quello che pensa significhino. "Di che cosa stai parlando?"

"E tu allora?" Juan Carlos ridacchia, poi arrossisce, si vede benissimo anche sotto la barba lunga di nove giorni. "Vogliamo affittare lo yacht di Custo Dalmau per due settimane, a fine luglio. Ci vieni?" Momento lunghissimo di silenzio. "Cioè, viene anche Marc, e Vane e le ragazze restano a terra a Gran Canaria. È solo che… non vorrei pensassi male di me."

"Tipo?" Ricky si lecca le labbra nel fargli una mezza linguaccia. "Che ci vuoi tutti lì perché possiamo fare i turni la sera? O magari vuoi autorizzare la prima orgia totalmente consensuale?"

Juan Carlos si stringe nelle spalle. "Entrambe le cose. E non solo. Non lo faccio per quello."

"Allora non ci vengo." Ricky ghigna e gli si aggrappa al collo. "Pau è d'accordo?"

"L'idea è sua."

"Però!" Restano in silenzio per un po', Ricky sempre abbarbicato a dondolarsi in quell'abbraccio e Juan Carlos che insinua le mani nelle aperture enormi della canotta per accarezzargli le spalle. "Credevo che mi stessi abbandonando," confessa infine, ed è il suo turno di arrossire profondamente.

 

Juan Carlos sbuffa, poi ride. "Tu non l'hai fatto, mi pare."

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa alla sesta edizione del Big Bang Italia, ed è stata giftata da Kyappu. ♥  
> Citazioni sparse: _Fighter_ di Christina Aguilera, ripresa nel titolo ( _There is no turning back / I've had enough_ ) e un passaggio della 6x15 di _House, MD_ , che ha ispirato un dialogo.


End file.
